Hidden Leaf Story Perfect Day For A Wedding: Believe In The Chorus
by Prince of Pop
Summary: Yuki Shiryoku was looking for an ideal wedding gift for Naruto and Hinata as a mission with a help from Hanabi Hyuga, his newly wife Kori Niwakayuki and their new son Yuji. One idea after another and didn't find a suggested gift. Until Yuki discovered an ideal gift for the wedding and later gathers everyone to for thier help for the gift until the wedding day.
1. Prelude- Yuki & Kori Message

_***Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on an actual Hidden Leaf Story saga from the novel/episodes. All Naruto characters are owned and properties of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Yuki Shiryoku, Kori Niwakayuki and Yuji Shiryoku. Enjoy the story

* * *

 **Prelude**

A black screen with a right light, battery life, play symbol and other features, that was a video camera view and it shot a lovely couple, Yuki Shiryoku, a long black haired Jonin/Prince of the Shiryoku clan with a stylish facial hair along with his beautiful albino Princess of the Niwakayuki clan/wife Kori Niwakayuki and oh yeah they had child Yuji Shiroyoku a 3 month year old baby boy.

"Hi Naruto and Hinata." Kori waved holding Yuji,

"Congratulations on your wedding." she continued,

"Congrats to ya both. Naruto ya big lug I'm so proud of you." Yuki smiled and then he began to get teary eyed,

"Hinata, after all these years I've been watching you eyeing Naruto and helping you try to snatch him into your life. My life long mission to get you two together has accomplished and I'm proud of you Hinata for...(sob) I can't go on like this..." then he started to cry,

"Sorry about him, he promised not to be so dramatic. Say 'hello' Yuji." Kori smiled awkwardly and show Yuji in front of the camera, Yuji babbles and smiles until touch the lens of the camera and spat up on the lens.

"Yuji." Kori said as she got a hanky wiping Yuji's face and the camera shuts off,

"Sorry Konohamaru." Kori apologized,

"Don't worry about it, at least he made the lense clean." Konohamaru said and looks at Yuki,

"You okay Yuki?",

"Oh yeah, so how do I look?" Yuki smiled,

"Then why are you crying dear?" Kori asked,

"I was acting for the camera, I won't be crying until the wedding. But I am serious that I'm about my mission for them to be together though." Yuki answered,

"You've been wanting them together?" Konohamaru asked,

"Yeah, ever since my family was gone, while I was alone and the 3rd Hokage take me to his home, I noticed Hinata's been eyeing on Naruto for sometime." Yuki said,

 **(Flashback)**

This shows Yuki watching Hinata watching Naruto for many years from academy years to the time before they officially got together.

"Through many years, I can tell she's in love with Naruto from the start, she's told me about Naruto and I've been helping her with strategies to win his heart, that's why I made her a promise that I will help her gain Naruto's heart."

 **(End of Flashback)**

"And now that they're getting married, my mission is finally done."

"You must be happy you help her out." Kori said,

"Indeed I do and I'm proud of every moment I've done for both of them. In fact when I'm with them on missions, during the Great Ninja War and at Ichiraku's they make me so...happy and changed my life and then I met you Kori, you also helped change my life and we had Yuji." Yuki said and smiled,

"Oh Yuki." Kori giggled,

"Well I'm out, gotta find Iruka sensei to send his message to brother Naruto and Hinata. Later." Konohamaru said and took off,

"Okay see ya." Yuki said,

"Now shall we go?" Yuki asked,

"Oh yes." Kori giggled and while Yuji sucks his thumb.

And now for our main story.


	2. Chapter 1- Mission: Wedding Gift Ideas

**Chapter 1**

"Your secret mission...", that was Kakashi Hayate, whom is currently the 6th Hokage, gave every shinobi of the Hidden Leaf a secret mission for them to do and it is.

"Find a gift for Naruto and Hinata for their wedding." the Hokage instructed,

"A wedding gift? That's it?" a tall black haired shinobi thought to himself, that's Yuki Shiryoku, the prince of the Shiryoku clan, he's not some average prince in fairy tales, no he's the heir of the clan. Now a married man with a lovely wife whom also the princess of the Niwakayuki clan, Kori Niwakayuki with a new child, a 3 month old son Yuji Shiryoku. Now with Kakashi ordering everyone to get a gift for the soon to be newly weds, Yuki has tp find a gift for Naruto and Hinata for their wedding.

"Find a wedding gift for Naruto and Hinata. Shouldn't be too hard." as Yuki said thinking to himself as he tries to figure out the choice of the wedding gift,

 **(Vision of thoughts)**

 _"I should give them a honeymooners gift certificate for_ ' **IceSherbertSmoothieCool** ' _shop, the certificate will be good for the half year."_ Yuki thought shows himself giving Naruto and Hinata the gift certificate with a great smile on their faces and chowing down on tangerine sherberts.

"Wait! No, that doesn't sound like a great gift. That sounds kinda cheap. Hmm...I think I gonna need a little help." he thought, so as we walked along the road, people passing by were wandering about what Yuki was thinking and some young women whom also walked passed by, were gossiping about how he the prince of his clan was so manly and really to catch, but they knew they're masking their jealousy with the fact that he's married with a child by trying to think any of themselves wanna be a hot wife to Yuki since they're fangirls of him obviously.

"I should ask Kori to help me out with ideas.", he said to himself until someone landed on Yuki's back,

"OOMPH!" Yuki grunted,

"Hi Yukiiii." some said in a girly voice,

"Oh! Hanabi! Get off me would ya." Yuki ordered, that's Hanabi Hyuga, one of the heirs to the Hyuga clan and she's Hinata's little sister. Yuki's been living with the Hyuga clan since he became a Chunin at the age of 14, while living with the Hyugas, he even helped Hinata out for ways to get Naruto's attention and even trained there as well as he trained solo, after he became a Jonin, he's been in and out of the Hyuga household for sometime to rebuild his old Shiryoku clan property after saving enough money for the repairs and improvements, thinking of moving back in his old home. Until the remodeling was been on halt a couple of times due to the attack by Pain of the Akatsuki and the Great Ninja War took place. Yuki officially moved back into the Shiryoku main house days after the war and proposed to Kori there and they got married 3 months later. Yuki still visits the Hyuga main house almost every now and then to visit them. Now back to subject.

"Hee." Hanabi giggled with a smile on her face,

"Jeez Hanabi, don't jump on me like that, you're 14 and anyways why are you out anyways?" Yuki asked,

"Well I saw you walking by and you seemed to be puzzled so I thought I'd surprise ya." Hanabi answered,

"I was just on my home and I just got a mission." Yuki said,

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Hanabi asked,

"The Hokage wants us to find a wedding gift for Naruto and Hinata and I'm trying to find ideas for a gift." Yuki said,

"Really!? I gotta help you on that. Come on." Hanabi said, grabbed Yuki's hand and they hurried along.

Meanwhile, not far from where Yuki and Hanabi are, Kori walked along with Yuji on her backpouch wrapped on Yuji, they were on their way to buy groceries, as they walked, Yuji looked around babbling and saw butterflies flew around and he wanted to touch em extendeding his arms out,

"I wish your father was walking this way to help out with the groceries." Kori said to Yuji as he babbles, then moments later, they found Hanabi dragging Kori's husband headin another direction to Kori and Yuji's right,

"Huh? Is that Hanabi? What's she doing with my husband?" Kori said to himself and she along with the baby take the same direction Yuki and Hanabi took,

"Can you please tell me where we're going Hanabi? I gotta help Kori with the groceries soon." Yuki said,

"You'll see." Hanabi said as they continue to rush off, until later they found a place,

"Here we are." Hanabi said,

"A Kimono shop?" Yuki asked, they went inside and found a nice selection of kimonos, even custom made ones,

"Hey. Isn't this one cute?" Hanabi said, looking at the one that has koi,

"Yeah. So why are we here exactly?" Yuki asked,

"I thought of getting sister Hinata a nice kimono for the wedding and you are gonna get ideas here." Hanabi suggested,

"No offense, but I doubt I would get any ideas from kimonos." Yuki said,

"Why not? The kimonos have amazing ideas for the wedding gifts like look at those. The hearts, the sunflowers, sakura petals, these are inspiring." Hanabi said as she shows every detail of kimonos,

"Sure it is inspiring. But I gotta find more than these inspiration from kimonos, I need to find a gift something meaningful, something with...with...hmm...what about that kimono there, don't that look good on Hinata for the wedding?" Yuki asked as he pointed the nice white one which is an ideal for Japanese weddings,

"Ah. That would be perfect on her." Hanabi squealed,

"Um. Am I interupting anything here." someone said, Hanabi and Yuki turned and it was Kori and Yuji,

"Oh Kori, my snow angel, why are you here?" Yuki asked,

"I should be asking the same thing." Kori said,

 **(Moments later)**

"A weddig gift for Naruto and Hinata?" Kori asked,

"Yes, we're assign on a mission to find a gift for the wedding, but I'm trying to find a gift before the deadline." Yuki said,

"How about we can give them honeymooners gift certificate for ' **IceSherbertSmoothieCool** ' shop." Kori suggested,

"Sweetheart, I already thought that idea and it just wouldn't work." Yuki said,

"Oh...well how about we can give them baby clothes, booties, pacifiers and..." Kori suggested,

"Uh...those are for baby showers, not for the wedding." Hanabi said,

"Why don't we just regroup at Ichiraku's." Yuki said,

"Fine by me." Hanabi said,

"We still got groceries to do, but alright." Kori said.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


End file.
